A Ballet of Ice
by VanillaDreamFran
Summary: They all thought that last story was the Prince and the Raven, but Drosselmeyer had one last tale to tell. Since the last tale was broken, it's up to a couple of princess's, a knight and a man with a reindeer to save Arendelle from it's frozen doom.
1. Two tales to finish them all

**Hey everyone! VanillaDreamFran here with a brand new story! This is a Princess Tutu and Frozen crossover - I got the idea from one of the awesome authors on here who asked someone to write a crossover for this, so I thought I would since I couldn't get the idea out of my noggin. **

**Anyway, enough of me rambling, hello again to those who've read my previous work and welcome to anyone brave enough to have a glance at my stuff. Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: What this, Ikuko Itoh and Disney have decided to give me the rights to Princess Tutu and Frozen as a belated Christmas present! Na, just kidding, as if they would (only in my dreams).**

* * *

_Once there lived a young man whose stories became reality. The man lived in the kingdom of Arendelle until he was banished for the mischief his stories caused. As he settled in a new town, they too shunned him and eventually cut off his hands, for they power he possessed. Such a pity, for they never knew what the man had penned for both of them._

* * *

**Chapter 1-Two tales to finish them all**

Princess Anna had always loved to visit the towns and villages that surrounded her home of Arendelle. It meant she could play and have fun with her elder sister, Elsa, and she mostly looked forward to seeing her friend in a small town called Kinkan. Kinkan lay just beyond the vast forest of Arendelle and was renowned for its arts. Young Anna had a friend, who also happened to be a knight-in-training that lived next door to the great metal worker of Kinkan. Whenever the princess and her sister came to the town they would marvel at the weapons that Charon would make – long swords and rapiers, as well as ceremonial scepters and orbs for the Arendelle royal family.

However, Anna never saw the knight-in-training or Kinkan again after the winter before her sixth birthday. Everything changed and she didn't like it – Elsa moved into a new room and never played with her, not even to build a snowman when the snow covered the kingdom. The only thing that kept her cheerful was the books she had from her trips to Kinkan, books of fairytales and tales of true love. She hoped that one day she'd find true love, that her sister would come out of her room and that she'd see the young knight again.

* * *

"Oh, just look at her, the poor little princess all alone. Ha, this is excellent, truly marvellous!"

The old man rocked back and forth in his rocking chair while the gear in front of him showed Princess Anna sat alone in the gallery, books spread out around her.

"I wonder how my knight is doing."

The gear's scene shifted until it focused on the young knight as he cried into Charon's shoulder. Before him lay two bodies in a pool of blood and black feathers.

"Well then, it would seem the ravens have gotten to you, young man. What will you do now young knight?"

* * *

As the years passed, the young knight turned into a worthy swordsman. Anna grew to be a lively princess, roaming around her castle day after day. Elsa never took a step out of her room for ten years until her parents, the King and Queen of Arendelle embarked on a voyage to a kingdom across the seas. That would be the last time either princess saw their mother and father.

Anna walked up to Elsa's room and knocked softly on the door.

"Elsa, please I know you're in there." She whispered.

Elsa listened to her sister as she worried over what they were going to do know without their parents. She even considered opening her door when Anna asked if she wanted to build a snowman, just like she'd done as a child. Instead she slid to the floor and sobbed quietly, a mirror image of her little sister on the other side of her door.

As the sun rose the next day, two young men, a woman and a duck climbed up the spiral steps of a Kinkan clock tower. None in the town knew of the tragedy that had occurred in Arendelle, as they'd had their own unique problems to deal with over the last few months. One of the men walked to the far side of the top room and broke a wooden devise that seemed to be writing something, a story maybe.

"Fakir, what are you doing" questioned the other man at his friend's actions.

"Mytho, you need to be able to live as you wish. I'll write the rest of the town's story."

The woman came up to Fakir and hugged the little duck that he held.

"Thank you Ahiru, for everything." She said as tears of happiness fell on to the duck's head. It almost looked as though the duck was crying too.

"Rue, it's time to leave." Mytho said to the young woman as she handed the duck, Ahiru, back to Fakir.

Mytho helped Rue into a carriage pulled by pure white swans before he turned to his friend and the duck.

"Goodbye, Fakir, Tutu."

Ahiru quacked goodbye as the carriage rose further into the air and carried Prince Mytho and his princess, Rue, to his kingdom; the long forgotten kingdom of Mikomi.

* * *

_THREE YEARS LATER_

"Quack quack qua-quack?"

Fakir looked down at Ahiru as she waddled out of the lake and sat next to his chair on the walkway.

"What am I writing?" he asked, smiling when the little duck nodded her head.

"I'm writing about a princess who was cursed. Hopefully I'll be able to see if the story comes true or not later today."

Ahiru looked at Fakir confused. Was he writing about Rue or some other princess?

"_What if he's writing about me?"_

The duck's cheeks turned pink through her bright yellow feather. Fakir hadn't tried to write about her since the final battle against the Raven King. Ahiru had become used to be being a duck and had accepted that she'd always be one without the help of a heart shard to turn her into Princess Tutu, much less a human.

Fakir smirked as she watched his friend fidget and blush.

"_Please may this work. She deserves this more than anyone."_

Before the two of them made noticed, twilight had fallen over Kinkan, brining with it all the stars and constellations. Ahiru swan back to the shore and to Fakir, where he was placing his work into his bag along with his ink and quills. Ahiru watched him patiently. His black hair had fallen out of its usually low ponytail and his forest greens were focused on the stars above them.

"Qua-qua?"

Fakir picked up Ahiru and pointed out a few of the stars to her.

"See those stars? They make up the constellation Cygnus. See the neck of swan there and the wings?"

Ahiru followed Fakirs hand as he pointed at the stars and trailed them in the air, outlining the swan to her.

"Quack!" she smiled at Fakir, deep blue eyes shining brightly.

As the moon finally rose into the sky Fakir turned to walked back to the house he and Ahiru shared with Charon. The moonlight was their guide as they walked through the small forest to reach the town.

Upon reaching the edge of the forest, the moon directly above them, Ahiru's feather began to glow slightly.

"Quack!"

"Ahiru what's wrong?"

Fakir looked down at her only to see her glowing brighter and brighter until he had to shield his eyes. As the light receded Fakir heard a gasp followed by a quack. Lowering his arm Fakir blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, or that the bright light hadn't damaged his eyes. Before him, dressed in a yellow knee length dress, orange hair braided, was Ahiru.

"Ahiru? You're…you're human?" he asked hesitantly as he touched her shoulders, her hair, her cheeks.

"Fakir…did you…did you do this? Your story-"

Fakir cut her off by pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. When he pulled back he hugged her to his chest.

"It worked, it really work!"

* * *

"Oh my dear descendent, you've finally got your girl, but what will be the consequences?"

Uzura ran up to Drosselmeyer, banging her little drum strapped to her chest as the gear's scene shifted from the knight and the duck to a frozen room. A woman with ice blonde hair and frosty blue eyes paced the room as snow fell from the ceiling and icicles hung from the furniture.

"Ah, now princess how shall you conceal yourself when you are to become queen? What shall your sister think to you?"

The old story spinners' laughter ran out in his clockwork world.

* * *

**Okay dokey then, end of the first chapter - what did you all think?**

**"Mikomi" means expectation, prospect and hope in Japanese; thought that kind of suited what everyone hoped for at the end of the anime.**

**The story will pick up with the coronation next time, with the return of some lovely Royals and the beginning of a new story and journey.**

**Thank you all for reading and please be uber more awesome and click the review button just below.**

**Until next time, Frances xx :)**


	2. Mysteries of further tales

**Hello my darlings! I'm back with another chapter, yay! Since I'm on a break from uni for the next few weeks I should be able to upload another chapter after this one, so keep your eyes open for that one. Anyway, I'd like to thank all who reviewed, favourited and followed. You lot made me ever so happy.**

**Disclaimer: As you all know I have no claim to Princess Tutu or Frozen, they're only mine in my dreams.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a princess with a great power. The ability to control snow and ice. The princess was concealed away after she almost killed her younger sister. What kind of queen shall this princess turn out to be? And what of the younger princess?_

* * *

**Chapter 2-Mysteries of further tales**

It had been a week since Fakir had successfully been able to turn Ahiru back into a human. At first Fakir had had some difficulty explaining Ahiru to the rest of Kinkan as they had no recollection of her.

"_She saved them all and they don't even recognise her."_

As Ahiru got used to being a girl again she found some changes that she quite liked. After three years as a duck she didn't expect her body to change as it had. She may have dreamed about becoming human again, but that didn't mean she thought she ever would. For one, she had grown slightly taller even if she still rested bellow Fakir's chin. To her surprise her chest had grown some too. Ahiru was no longer the flat-chest ballerina she had been three years prior; she had developed from a duck into a swan.

Fakir was sat at his desk, writing another story, when a dove flew through his open bedroom window. Dropping an envelope on the desk the pure white bird glided over to Fakir's bed where it ruffled its feather before settling down. Fakir smiled at the dove, placing his quill on the old wooden desk. This particular dove belonged to Mytho, as he used him frequently to correspond with Fakir. Ripping the seal open and unfolding the letter, Fakir expected nothing more then Mytho to ask about Ahiru and how she getting along as a girl once again, with another letter from Rue for the orange haired ballerina herself to read. He did not expect what he read at all.

_Fakir_

_I wonder if you remember the Kingdom of Arendelle and their two princesses. Even if I had no heart I can still recall memories of Anna and Elsa visiting Charon's shop and to watch you train. I've recently learned that Elsa is to become Queen and that the coronation day is in four days time (that is if Mashiro gets to you today). As Prince of Pura Cycnos I've been invited to attend along with Rue, and an entourage of two. As you are my most loyal Knight and Ahiru will forever be a worthy princess in my opinion I would like to extend the invitation to the both of you as my entourage. Send word with Mashiro and I shall send a carriage immediately. _

_Your friend,_

_Mytho._

To say the knight was shocked was an understatement.

"_Anna and Elsa."_

He hadn't thought of the princesses for years. Training, Mytho, those bloody ravens and Ahiru took up must of his time over the past thirteen years. A smile spread across his face from ear to ear as he quickly penned a response to the prince.

"Come here Mashiro, I need you to take this to Mytho right away."

The dove cooed and flew over to the writer, stretching his leg out to grasp the note. Fakir gently stroked the small bird's feathers before letting him leave for Pura Cycnos.

Glancing back at his desk and the unfinished story that lay upon it, Fakir quickly tidied his work away and made his way to the kitchen.

"Ahiru, I have news from Mytho."

* * *

Later that day, Mytho's carriage arrived for Ahiru and Fakir. The duck turned girl had been ever so exited when her knight had told of Arendelle's coronation day. She was just as shocked, if not more so, to learn that she'd been invited to attend with Mytho and Rue.

The swan drawn carriage had delivered them safely to Pura Cycnos where the pair was greeted by the prince and princess. Rue, who had not known of Ahiru's resent development' cried upon seeing Ahiru in her yellow shorts and turtle neck. The two women were left to their own devises for the four days they had to spare before travelling to Arendelle.

On the day the group set off to the coronation, Rue found Ahiru in the rose gardens by the front of the royal palace. As the early morning light reflected off the white marble and stained glass windows of the palace, the gardens had looked extremely inviting to the nervous ballerina. Ahiru did not want to embarrass herself, or even worse, Mytho and Rue at the coronation. After all, she was not only representing Kinkan Town but Pura Cycnos as well.

Rue walked down one of the paved paths that led to Ahiru at the centre of the rose gardens.

"Ahiru, are you okay? You a little off." The princess asked her friend.

Ahiru turned from the roses, one twirling in her hand. Her whole face betrayed her nerves.

"I just don't want to make a fool of myself. You know I'm clumsy, and I'm nowhere near as graceful and beautiful as you are."

Rue stared at her friend, but she couldn't help but giggle at Ahiru.

"You aren't that clumsy anymore. I think you're almost as graceful as you when you were Tutu."

Once Ahiru regained her human form she took up ballet again straight away, only this time she had private tutoring from Fakir. Rue had taken up Ahiru's lessons over the last few days and believed Ahiru had greatly improved. Maybe a little piece of Princess Tutu still lived on in the blue eyed ballerina.

"Don't worry about embarrassing yourself; I'll make sure you have a wonderful time in Arendelle. Fakir can back up on that."

Ahiru smiled at Rue, placing the rose she held in Rue's hair.

"There, you're even more beautiful now."

Rue smiled at Ahiru as she hugged the smaller girl.

"Ahiru, Rue, it's time to go."

At the edge of the rose gardens stood Fakir and Mytho. For the occasion both were dressed in formal attire. While Mytho wore white trousers, brown boots and deep blue shirt with gold detailing, Fakir was the opposite. Clad in black trousers and boots and a forest green shirt, with his sword strapped to his hip, he looked the perfect image of a knight. Both men wore hooded capes and Mytho's crown rested on his silver hair.

"We're coming Fakir." Ahiru called back to the men and grabbed Rue's hand as they walked out of the gardens.

"Oh Ahiru, I almost forgot." Rue reached into her pocket of her cape and drew small necklace.

"I found this by the lake back in Kinkan. I don't know why I kept it, but it made me think of you when I saw it in my jewellery box this morning."

As Rue tied the clasp around Ahiru's neck, the younger ballerina admired the small golden charm; a simple butterfly resting on top of a sunflower.

"Thank you, Rue, thank you so much." Ahiru beamed.

As the group settled into the carriage, Ahiru wondered what Arendelle might be like.

* * *

"Ah, how sweet. My lovely characters think they shall be off to a simple celebration. Ha! How foolish they are."

Drosselmeyer watched as the four characters set of from the palace.

"Wait! What is that?"

The gear changed and zoomed in on Ahiru.

"That necklace seems familiar, hmm. Ah ha! I've got it! Oh how delightfully cruel this is. It seems as if more stories have awakened. Oh I do so love how my work turns out."

* * *

Princess Anna couldn't hold in excitement. Today was coronation day and the gates would finally be open again.

"_There'll be actually real live people!"_ she thought as she wandered along the palace halls. The servants were doing their very best to get everything ready on time for the ball that evening. Opening a window, Anna could see the sails of various ships coming into port. This was the day she had been waiting for ever since Elsa had shut herself away.

Anna ran into the courtyard and waited anxiously for the gates to open. As she heard the guards' shouts she grew more elated. The gates opened and she smiled like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Drosselmeyer chuckled at Anna's encounter with the prince form the Southern Isles. It was wonderful to know that everything was going exactly as planned. As he watched the princess run back to the palace he stared at this "Hans" fellow.

"Now, something about that smile and those eyes also seems familiar. Ah well, it shall come to me I'm sure. Ah, it looks like my other lovelies have arrived."

The gear showed Mytho and his entourage walking through the palace courtyard and into the royal chapel.

"I wonder if all from the past shall rise again."

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter lovelies.**

**Special shout outs to ZerotheChemist, SoSaysL, Ragirl, RenkonNairu, author2be3 and the Guest for your lovely reviews, they mean the world to me!**

**Mashiro (Mytho's dove) means pure white in Japanese**

**Pura Cycnos (Mytho and Rue's kingdom) means pure white swan in Latin.**

**Until next time sweethearts, thanks for reading and please review.**

**Frances xx :)**

* * *

MagnafloriousWorld01-15-2014Pichicha12301-06-2014ZerotheChemist12-28-2013author2be301-10-2014leogirl12088412-28-2013maskedvigilanteprincess864 


End file.
